


Bred by the Void

by RobotSupremacist (RobotsAreSuperior)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Large Cock, Masochism, Multi, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotSupremacist
Summary: The Radiance is defeated and the Knight has ascended to become the Lord of Shades. And they believe that the Godseeker deserves some sort of reward for allowing them to reach godhood.
Relationships: Godseeker/Lord of Shades (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Bred by the Void

The Lord of Shade struck the Radiance again and again, putting the wrath of an entire kingdom behind each blow. For all of her power, the moth goddess was nothing compared to the strength of Void Given Focus. With one final burst of light and essence, the Ancient Light was extinguished forever more, consumed by the Abyss. 

As the final dead cry of the Radiance faded away, the new God of Gods found themselves in blissful silence. Only a few minutes ago, they had simply been the Knight. A little ghost as their sister called them. Now, they were a being of pure power. "What to do, what to do..." They mused internally, their mind finally completely free from the chains that their damnable father wrapped around it. 

"So many possibilities. I could do so much." They thought. Then, an idea formed inside their mind. "Well, it would only be fitting to thank the one which helped me reach this stage."

Their massive form dove beneath the clouds like a waterfall of darkness. And upon a golden pillar stood the Godseeker. It was ironic really. She once called them "smallest of the small", yet now they were magnitudes larger than her. Her expression unreadable because of the mask. 

They stood, for lack of a better word, in front of her. They truly did wish to thank her, but had no true way to do so. Though, perhaps, their ascension granted them a voice as well. It was worth a shot. 

"Godseeker." They didn't so much speak, more so directed their thoughts outwards. To their surprise and glee, it seemed to work.

"Yes, O God of Gods, what doth thee desire of us?" She asked. Her tone was one of pure euphoria, a happiness that not even a higher being could describe. It was almost unnerving, but the Lord of Shade did feel some amount of pride in knowing that they were the source of that glee.

"It was only through your ritual that I have been able to ascend. You deserve to be rewarded." They said. The Godseeker leaned back and looked away from them. The Shade Lord could feel the blush on her face even though she was wearing a mask. 

"O God of Gods, thine mercy is without equal. Yet we deserve to feel only thy divine wrath! Punish us, most divine, for our foolishness! Rain thine most holy vengeance upon our worthless forms!" She screamed out, her entire body shaking in what seemed to be anticipation. The Shade Lord reared back. That was not, in any way, shape or form, what they were expecting. 

"Do not be silly little seeker. Why would I punish those which helped me ascend? Although..." Their words trailed off as the brought a void tentacle behind the Godseeker. The Shade Lord gave her a slap across the ass, making the Seeker let out an undignified yelp. "That's for calling me a 'cringer'." They said, following it up with a small, deep chuckle. 

The Godseeker muttered something under her breath. She was leaning forward slightly. "What is it little seeker?" The Shade Lord asked, leaning forward until they were almost touching her. 

The Godseeker took a deep breath. "Please..." She trailed off as a shudder ran up her body. "More. Punish us more." She said, her tone pleading. She was begging for punishment. A few dots connected in their mind. They grabbed her by the shoulders and straightened her back. There was a large, damp spot in the bindings around her crotch. 

"My oh my, aren't you a little masochist. Maybe I should call you kinkseeker instead." They said, giving her another spank. She wasn't even hiding her arousal anymore, letting out a whorish moan.

"Oh, call us whatever thy wishes to call us. We are but servants, ants to be crushed under thine gaze." She said, her voice shaky.

The Shade Lord wrapped several void tendrils under the strips of cloth which covered her body. With a sharp tug from all of them at once, her bindings were reduced to scraps. Her body underneath was thin, in stark contrast to the form he found in the Junk Pit, though there were certainly resemblances as well. 

It didn't truly matter to the Shade Lord. After all, she wanted her body punished, not merely examined. "You are not ants." They said, wrapping a void tentacle around her waist. "You are my worshippers." They lifted her up, bringing her up to their face. "My servants." They brought another tentacle to her dripping wet pussy, pushing slightly against the opening. Godseeker sucked in a breath and prepared herself. "My toys."

In one, brutal thrust, the Shade Lord completely filled her up. The pleasure was too much, the pain overwhelming in the best way possible. For a few moments, the Godseeker's mind blanked out, unable to process all the sensations mixing together. Then, she let out a scream of rapturous pleasure. 

"Yes! Use our worthless body for thine pleasure, o most divine! We are nought but toys to be broken!" It was almost frightening how much she loved this. And incredibly arousing as well. 

"As you wish little seeker." Said the Shade Lord. They began to thrust in and out of the Seeker's sopping wet cunt, gently at first, but quickly filling her up over and over again. Screams of pure pleasure erupted from her, the most beautiful prayer that any god could ask for. 

"O God of Gods, most merciful, allowing thine lowly slaves to bask in thine presence. Truly, thou art the greatest of the great. But, if we may, we wouldst wish to ask something of thee." She said. The Shade Lord brought her closer to themselves, cocking their head to the side.

"Please... harder!" She begged them, squirming around the thick tentacle buried deep in her. 

The Shade Lord was impressed by the sheer masochism on display. They sprouted half a dozen more tentacles from their body, thinner ones with small spikes lining the ends. The Godseeker quivered in anticipation, spreading her arms wide and bearing her chest to them. The Shade Lord lashed a tendril across her chest. It wasn't enough to actually hurt the Seeker, but it was enough to give her the pain she desired. A horse moan escaped her mouth, and before it could end, the Void god struck again. And again and again.

The Godseeker was in heaven now. Each strike showed her how puny she was compared to them, a mere speck of dust. Each searing bolt of pain made her mind blank out with pleasure. It was too much for her. She threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure, her arms falling to her side as her entire body shook, an orgasm ripping through her body. A flood of juices flowed out around the tentacle in her pussy, gushing and squirting out. 

The torrent of juices covered the Shade Lord's tendril with a thin sheen which glistened with the reflected light of Godhome. They pulled the tentacle out, shaking it clean. The Godseeker didn't even feel the sudden emptiness, her mind still trying to process the pleasure she just experienced. 

"Are you ok little seeker?" They asked, putting her back onto her throne.

She leaned back, panting with exhaustion. "Oh Lord, I thank thee. We are not worthy of such pleasures." She said, then slumped to the side, sleep overtaking her tired mind.

The Shade Lord lifted up one of their arms and, as gently as they could, picked up the Godseeker. They flowed down, leaving the top of the pantheon and returning to Godhome itself. 

The other Godseekers looked upon the Shade Lord with glee, respect and fear. They knew of them, the minds of this group of bugs connected to each other, but to see the God of Gods which they were searching for before their eyes was something else. They followed the Void entity as they made their way down to the lower portions of Godhome, to the large hot spring on the eastern side. 

They laid the Godseeker on the edge of it, her feet in the soul-infused water. The Shade Lord couldn't join her however, their form simply too large to fit. It was almost humorous, their form had been so small before, so tiny despite the power they wielded even then. Not anymore. 

The Godseekers around the hot springs looked up at them, trembling before the sheer might of the most divine. The Shade Lord extended a few tendrils down towards them, wrapping around their forms. The trembling continued, though it was now obvious that it wasn't born of fear, but rather excitment. The void tentacles slid under the bindings covering the seekers, caressing their shells. 

"Our minds, our bodies, our souls, now yours."

"The greatest pleasure, to be with the divine."

"O God of Gods, your mere presence overwhelms."

The words of the seekers emboldened the Shade Lord. They ripped the cloth covering their bodies, the shreds littering the ground and floating on the water of the hot spring. The seekers spread their legs, offering themselves to their god. 

The Shade Lord gladly took the offering, pushing their tendrils into the Godseekers. Moans, groans and screams of pleasure filled the air of Godhome, drawing more of the seekers down to the hot spring. 

They fell to their knees upon seeing the Shade Lord, prostrating themselves before the divine presence which they have searched for so long. The Godseeker herself woke up, groggily sitting up at the edge of the pool. She looked around, seeing some of her fellows being pleasured by he Shade Lord. 

She sat up, making some of the other seekers avert their gazes from her naked form, and looked up at her god. "O God of Gods, we thank thee for this pleasure, of which thy lowly servants are unworthy." She said, the other seekers all muttering a word that the Shade Lord didn't understand in response to her.

"It is the least I can do to repay you for your help." They said, reaching out and wrapping a tendril around the Godseeker's shoulders. Looking upon her, a new urge began building up inside of the void god, a deep desire. "However, I do believe you wouldn't mind if I asked something of you."

The Godseeker looked up at them, a shudder running through her body. She leaned her head against the void tendril, rubbing the side of her head against it. "Anything thy wishes, o most divine." She said, reverence in her every word.

The Shade Lord seemed to smile at that. They moved down again, sinking part of their body into the hot spring. Water splashed over the side of the spring, displaced by their sheer size, and not even half of their body fit in. But they were now in the position they wished to be, their bottom half in the water while the top half stood tall in front of the assembled seekers.

The Shade Lord closed their four pairs of eyes. The Godseeker cocked her head. She was about to speak when the Shade Lord let out a deep grunt, a massive tentacle extending out of their midsection. It was huge, easily as big as the Godseeker herself, if not bigger. It was thick as a pillar at the base, slowly tapering to a smaller rounded tip. The Godseeker looked at it with confusion at first, then something seemed to click in her mind. That wasn't a simple tendril, it was her god's phallus.

"Higher beings have the innate need to spread. To propagate. To breed. I am no different. So, little seeker, will you be willing to be my mate?" They asked. The Godseeker's legs trembled as juices ran down her thighs, her soul gripped by white hot arousal. 

She fell to her knees, looking up at the Shade Lord. "O God of Gods, you give thy servant far more than we deserve. Take us. Our body belongs to thee. To carry thy spawn, it is more than we could ever ask for." She said, her hips shaking as if she was orgasming at the mere thought. 

She laid on her back and spread her legs wide. The Shade Lord leaned forward, their cock pressing against the seeker's dripping cunt. They pushed forward, sliding just the tip inside of her. It was enough to fill her completely, reducing the Godseeker to a moaning, lustful mess. 

They pulled out just a bit, then thrusted right back in, pushing into her womb. Her mind blanked out, her eyes rolling back and her mouth gaping, tongue lolling out. Her lewd expression was hidden behind her mask, but her moans were easy to hear. Her body shook as she came over and over again with each thrust of the divine cock.

The Shade Lord couldn't fit even a quarter of their full length into the Godseeker. Still, the pleasure they were feeling was more than enough. They let out deep, loud moans with each thrust. The ground shook with the force of their mating. The other godseekers looked on, seeing the lewd act as the most holy thing they've ever witnessed.

The Shade Lord threw their head back and let out a scream of pleasure as they came. The Godseeker's abdomen swelled as her womb was pumped full of void and soul infused cum. She cried out, feeling as if the pleasure was making her ascend. 

She became bloated with cum, the Shade Lord pulling out when they felt like she couldn't take anymore. Their cock spurted out a few more ropes of cum, covering the other seekers.

The Godseeker fell asleep once again, letting out a soft "O Gods" before drifting off. Cum leaked out of her gaping pussy, forming a small puddle between her legs. The Shade Lord let out a small grunt and slumped into the water, their cock slowly receding back into their body. 

"I'm going to enjoy being a god." They said, leaning back in the hot spring.


End file.
